5 Waysto Distract Annabeth Chase from her homework
by HecateA
Summary: A useful guide by Percy Jackson. Sorry for the lack of space in the title, the title was too long .


**This came to me while I was writing another story. Percy doesn't really respect rules like 'do not disturb those who are reading' or 'education first', so he and Annabeth must have some pretty interesting moments. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Also I owe one of them to a cartoon inspired by Burdge-bug, check out her artwork it rocks. Ten cookies if you can figured out which one it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

* * *

**Five ways to Distract Annabeth Chase from her Homework**

**A useful guide by Percy Jackson**

1) The few times that her nights off the school's campus as great-average-student-older-than-fifteen-with-permission-slip-signed and that he wasn't at in detention or at a swim team practise on the same night… she had homework.

Curse. That. Styx.

He was lying on the couch, having finished his assignment on The Catcher in the Rye during free period in a startling burst of responsibility. Plus he was broke from having to replace a science manual eaten by what Annabeth had called a griffin. He hadn't wanted to worry his mom and had thus lost 120$ out of his own pocket.

She was sitting cross-legged, working on the living room coffee table with the laptop plugged into the wall because she'd exhausted the battery on her way to his apartment. Her over-the-shoulder bag contained tons of the dreaded substance known as homework. Books and textbooks and notebooks and pencil cases and sketch books with graph paper and binders and spiral notebooks… And she was there, with her hair hanging in curls around her face because it was cold out, her cheeks red, her eyes holding the look he recognised from a battlefield which was all focus and calculation and pure and raw and beautiful intelligence.

"Hey," Percy said. "Hey."

"Percy, I said one second, I really need to just finish this page of history, and then I'll pay attention to you."

"Annabeth, life is short. What if I died tomorrow on my way to pick up, like, milk or something? Or even worst, to buy you flowers."

"You never buy me flowers."

"That's because you don't like flowers- you find them economically and environmentally useless or whatever, but still, something romantic."

"Getting me more graph paper because Olympus is bigger than I thought it'd be?"

"Exactly."

"Gods, that'd show dedication." Annabeth said. "The Aphrodite girls would never get over it."

"What, that's all I get for dying for you, really?" Percy said, making a mental note and storing it in his 'what to do if she's mad at me'.

"That's because I know it won't happen, Seaweed brain." She said. She hadn't looked up from her homework the whole time.

"Okay, what if I jumped in front of a bus to save a woman pregnant with twins from getting hit?" He tried again.

"That won't happen either."

"You're not talking to Grover, Annabeth. It's me; Percy."

"Fair point," she said looking up from her books. She tugged her legs closer so she was hugging them and she blew a curl from her face.

"Would you rather I stand in front of the judges of the Underworld remembering that the last time I saw you, you looked beautiful and gorgeous and we had a great time watching a violent movie, but we'd put the language to German so we had an excuse for not watching it- or would you rather I remember watching you do homework?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of hot when I'm doing homework." She said casually.

Percy wondered how to respond and left his mouth hanging. Annabeth laughed. She got up.

YES! Victory for Jackson!

He straightened up and she sat down next to him, put her head on his shoulder and cuddled up close. He put an arm around her and smelled her lemon shampoo when he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, you can click on 'play' now." She said.

2) The subway was shooting through the tunnels bringing people to work, to school, to college, to home… The wagon was basically empty now, but Annabeth hadn't sat down because she was engulfed in a classic and tragic play that she had to finish for English class, even if Percy knew for a fact that _she'd already read it when they were twelve_.

He'd touched her waist a couple of times and played with her hair to snap her out of Shakespearian daze, but so far he got zilch response. For the girl with the quickest battlefield reflexes in the Athena cabin, it was kind of sad at this point in time.

"Annabeth… I may be wrong, but there's a gorgon over there." He said.

"I really, _really _hope that's a joke Percy." She said not looking up from the damn book.

"… It's staring at me, Wise Girl." He said nervously.

Annabeth's head snapped up as the hand not holding the booklet went for the knife in her trusty ever-present -curse it, I will _burn you_- homework bag.

"Percy, wait a minute the compartment is empty!" She said.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and Percy ran out of the doors.

"Percy Jackson!" She called, chasing after him.

Percy ran with his legs at his neck, but hey, she wasn't doing homework now.

3) Summer was the only time that he could count on seeing Annabeth every day since school and rules and monsters were always factors in New York. One more reason for it to be his favourite season. But right now he was kind of hoping that the fact that she'd been doing homework since they'd gotten picked up for the drive to camp by his parents wasn't foreshadowing.

He needed a new strategy. A plan worthy of Athena. Hmm…

"Annabeth. Let's play I-Spy." He said.

"Percy, I've got _so _much summer homework. If I said 'no, I'm reading' to everything else, _why _in the world would 'I Spy' lure me away from all of this?" She said, her nose in a textbook that Percy had seen in the Athena cabin last he'd been there.

"That's too bad. Because I'd just spied the smartest and prettiest girl alive." Percy said.

She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Annabeth said. She leaned over and kissed him.

Paul flashed a thumb up to his stepson.

4) Percy hid up in the oak tree's branches. He had a clear view of the picnic blanket spread out outside the central green, where the children of Athena were all doing their summer homework like good little Athenians. See, some cabins wrestled or fought to the death or picked strawberries to bond. But nooo- Cabin 6 had to do something educational and 'important'.

"Okay Lou, now." Percy whispered, lowering himself off the branch. His feet dangled over the ground.

"You owe me some very gold drachmas, Jackson." She whispered, crouched and hidden in the tree like a medieval bandit.

"I know, I know, just do it." Percy said, his feet making contact with the ground. Lou Ellen flicked her wrist and he saw Annabeth snap out of her reading and back up her head from her book in confusion. She turned towards Malcolm who leaned over a pile of spiral notebooks to look at the pages. He shook his head and shrugged and said something. Annabeth frowned and closed her book, getting up and stretching her legs, walking away from her siblings.

Percy walked up.

"Hey Wise Girl, what's up?"

"My history textbook isn't English anymore. The language just changed. I think it's Japanese, but Malcolm thinks it's Korean. This has Lou Ellen written all over it. Do you know where she is?"

"No idea. I think she's actually sick today. Or she's just trying to hook up with Connor, I don't know. Anyways, want to go on the climbing wall see if you can beat me?" Percy asked.

"I suppose," she said. "Malcolm, watch my books," she called over her shoulder. "Let's go Seaweed Brain, or only the easy walls will be free."

5) The canoe was positioned in the middle of the lake, gently swaying with the water's movement.

Percy was bored out of his mind.

Annabeth had insisted on bringing her philosophy textbook. She'd been bringing it everywhere at camp, he'd assumed that it was just some new habit until she'd analysed every page. So he hadn't expected her to say 'oh, the sun's really nice here, stop Seaweed brain', but instead of kissing him or talking to him or anything, opening her textbook.

He was so bored. He couldn't even wave back or talk to the naiads because leading them on wasn't fair. He couldn't go out of the canoe because it'd tip it over. He couldn't move because she couldn't read in a moving boat and she'd hit him.

He looked up at her. The sun really was nice here, and it shined off her hair. Her grey eyes were soft because she was calm, but still sharp and clever because she was focusing and finding grammatical or factual errors in the textbook (she found them everywhere). She was beautiful right then.

Oh, to heck with that.

Percy took the canoe, one hand on each side and threw his weight to the right. The canoe flopped and she yelped in surprise, dropping the textbook of Hades into the water.

Her head bobbed up two seconds after his; she wiped her face with her hand.

"Percy!" She said. "That textbook is _borrowed _from the library!"

"Yeah, yeah- I can dry it, it'll look good as new, I promise." He said.

"Really?" She asked, taking the canoe and putting it right again. She picked up the soggy philosophy textbook (that Percy relished seeing destroyed with running ink and fragile pages, dripping water) and dropped it in.

"Yeah. Right after this." He said taking her hand and dragging her under.

This spot was also very nice for kissing.


End file.
